New Enemies
by KiLL3R4539
Summary: Shadow and friends encounter a new enemy. Will they survive this encounter?


New Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. They belong to Sega.

(Takes place one year after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog.)

It was a peaceful day in Central City. Sonic and his friends had moved their shortly after the invasion of the Black Arms, except Knuckles who was on Angel Island which was floating high above the city. The only town nearby was Station Square. The only person missing was Shadow. No one had seen him since he destroyed the Black Comet. They weren't worried though, he could take care of himself.

Sonic had been timing himself on how fast he could go through the city. He looked down at his timer. "Damn," he muttered. Three minutes. Earlier he had made it in two minutes and forty-five seconds. "Why the hell am I getting worse?" He shrugged and took off for another try.

After an hour of training he decided to call it a day. He decided to take a quick stroll through the city. After five minutes he found his friend Tails. "Sonic, we need to talk it's important," the fox said with concern. "What is it this time? Did dumbass Amy get kidnapped again," Sonic had been annoyed with her getting captured more often. "No. I think I saw Shadow while I was testing the Tornado 3." "Oh cool where was he?" Tails hesitated. "I saw him by the temple in the Mystic Ruins. He looked injured." Sonic looked at strangely before saying, "Let's go see if we can help him." With that the duo took off for their destination.

Shadow was limping toward the temple in front of him. "Damn it. What happened," he asked himself. He looked at his side which had blood gushing from a wound there. "Ugh." He looked up to see a plane over head with a concerned fox looking at him. "What does he want?" The plane took off in the direction from which it came. "Whatever," he muttered. He limped to a tree beside the temple. He sat down and rested his head against the tree. Before he could do anything he passed out.

"Hey Sonic! Hey Tails," Amy shouted. "No time to talk Amy. Shadow needs our help," Sonic replied. "Shadow needs help? Can I come?" "I guess," Tails said obviously annoyed by the pink hedgehog. "Hurry up," Sonic said. With that the trio took of toward the temple.

They arrived shortly finding Shadow leaning on a tree blood flowing from his side. "Oh god," Amy gasped. The group ran to him. "He's alive, but he's passed out. He'll probably be weak from the blood loss when he wakes up," Tails explained after a short examination. All of a sudden a hedgehog that looked identical to Shadow, except the color of his fur was reversed, his shoes had black where the red was supposed to be, and his rings on his wrists and ankles were black, jumped out of nowhere. "Who are you," Sonic yelled. "I'm Blood Stain," the creature replied, "and yes I'm the one who injured your friend." "Why," Amy inquired. "To prove I'm the ultimate life form and that he is not." "Please I'm twenty times stronger than you." Everyone turned to see Shadow standing up. He turned to the group "He's mine," with that Shadow dashed at the other hedgehog striking him in the face. The blow caused the other hedgehog to fly backwards five feet. "Damn you!" Blood Stain shot a chaos spear at Shadow and hit him in the chest. Shadow fell to one knee and coughed up some blood. "Damn it," Shadow grunted. Shadow teleported behind Blood Stain and knocked him into the wall of the temple. Shadow's right hand glowed blue. He aimed his hand at the hedgehog and launched a barrage of blue chaos spears at his new enemy. After the attack Blood Stain got up as his wounds healed in a matter of seconds. "Shadow you fool," he mocked, "the only way kill me is to completely obliterate me, which I know you can't do that." "You must not know me very well," Shadow replied as he removed his inhibitor rings from his wrists. Shadow instantly glowed red. "What the fu-," Blood Stain was cut off by Shadow grabbing him by the neck, lifting him one mile into the sky, and shouting the words, "CHAOS BLAST!" A huge ball of red energy engulfed them both.

"Where's Shadow," Amy asked. Tails frowned, "It's possible that Shadow used up all of his energy with that attack." "So he's dead," Sonic asked. "It's a possibility. We might not ever know if he survived." With that the group left with one question in mind. "What happened to him?"


End file.
